dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The AMAZING Doctor
The AMAZING Doctor is a groundbreaking portrayal of the character, which re-invents him in a new and exciting way! see the Doctor as you've never seen him before! Character AMAZING travels the universe, usually alone because, after all, he is the lonely god. He likes to brood and think about the Time War a lot, however this doesn't stop him from being cheeky and fun times! He originally wore a brown jacket, white shirt, and blue tie, however after a really really dark adventure the AMAZING incarnation was changed by the experience, and became darker and more brooding. This isn't shown in his performance, but rather in a slight costume change to a black shirt and jacket. He also now wears a ring, a bit like the 12th Doctor did, and for some reason it's in the shape of a butterfly. Perhaps representing the butterfly effect, a time travel effect where one tiny change can create huge changes through-out all of time. Companions The AMAZING Doctor usually travels alone because he's so amazing he doesn't need anyone one else even if he could find actors to play them. A Fish As shown in the mini-sode 'Fish Call', the Doctor briefly traveled with a fish he met in a pond while in a strangers garden. The Doctor asked the fish to travel with him as he felt like the fish was the first person he'd met in ages that he could truly trust. Altough not shown, the fish left the Doctor just before he went off to take part in the Multi-Doctor story; 'Too Many Dr. Whos?' Time Agent Lee A Time Agent from the future, who traveled back to present day in order to avenge the death of his brother 'Spartacus', who he wrongly thought to have been murdered by the Doctor. However, the Doctor manages to convince Lee that he is innocent, with an epic and very well written speech, and so Lee becomes the Doctor's temporary companion. Adventures AMAZING's adventures have so far been released out of order due to complications in production. The production team (just Phoenix) thought it best to work on the really cool episodes and release them first, and fill in the blanks latter. What follows is the episode guides as we know it currently. 'Series 1' The first series contained 3 episodes, follow the new Doctor as he picks out his costume and sets out on adventures… 'Series 2' Series 2 consists of only one special episode, as the actor for the companion dropped out of the series. 'Series 3' Series 3 originally contained 12 episodes, but Phoenix’s laptop being viciously destroyed by an angry cast member wiped out all but 2 of the episodes. 'Series 4' Series 4 consisted of 1 live action episode, and two audio episodes. After the several set backs on filming live action episode, such as cast destroying equipment and walking off set, I was deemed easier to produce audio adventures that would continue the story. This also allowed for the series to have special guest stars, by stealing audio clips from TV shows. 'Series 5a' Series 5 was split into two parts, the first part containing 13 episodes, and the second having 6. It was a bit of a strange decision… 'Series 5b'